Wireless communication technology provides a way for a wide range of computers and other electronic devices to communicate with each other without the need for wires, cables and connectors. Unfortunately, wireless communication technology also forms a potential security hazard since wireless communication signals can be monitored and a wireless interface of an electronic device can be used to access the electronic device.
Bluetooth® (BT) is one example of wireless communication technology. Bluetooth® is an industrial standard for short-range wireless communications using radio frequency (RF) data transmission. BT technology uses the portion of the RF spectrum near the 2.4 GHz frequency that is reserved for industrial, scientific and medical devices. BT-enabled devices are able to communicate without wires over an air-interface of up to 100 feet. BT is increasingly taking the place of direct communications links between computers and peripheral devices, such as printers, keyboards and mice. Additionally, BT may be used for other communication purposes, such as communication between electronic devices.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity.